Not To Anyone Else
by Deeeeeev
Summary: What if Lucy fell for Erza the moment they met? ErzaxLucy *Includes Spoilers up to Episode 160*


**A/N:** **So, this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site. I'd thought I give it a shot since my friend's been forcing me to :P I've written four fanfics about Erza and Lucy and decided to throw this one in cause.. why not? I'm in love with this ship and I've read all the ErLu fanfictions immediately. I'm a beginner writer, so bear with me :^) This story does include SPOILERS from the anime, so if you haven't watched Fairy Tail up to date (or up to 159-160) and you don't want spoilers, I don't recommend reading this until you have. Unless you don't care, then go right on ahead!  
**

**Fun Fact:**** The first time I saw Fairy Tail (my friend was showing me who Erza was because she's an Erza fangirl) it was the sixth episode when Erza first requipped in front of Lucy (I didn't know her name that time) and knocked out all the guys with a single blow. Lucy looked amazed while watching Erza's magic and stated that she was in love. The moment she said that, I immediately shipped those two.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

It wasn't any regular feeling that she would have if she was around anyone else.

If that one person just popped out of nowhere and greeted her, or just stared, she'd start panicking. Her palms get sweaty, her heart flutters, her face gets more red than Natsu's Fairy Tail mark, and she'd get the feeling of an.. explosion in her body.

A simple "hello" or any type of greet, or even a single word to her from the.. or what she liked to call them: "_The-Most-Perfect-Person-On-The-Planet_", there will be a high chance she will collapse. Before she joined Fairy Tail, not a single prince from some rich family that her father told her to meet had never made her feel this way.

Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde Celestial Wizard, was head-over-heels over one certain wizard who is one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. After running away from her home, she immediately joined Fairy Tail, thanks to Natsu and practiced Celestial Magic with the keys her mother gave her. Lucy met most the Fairy Tail members and her first comment on them was "_crazy_". After learning about Fiore and scaring off Loki for being a Celestial Wizard, he came back stating that Erza is on the way back to the guild, everyone started freaking out and Lucy had no idea what was going on. She never met Erza before, but due to the reactions to her comrades she was also scared. The moment Erza Scarlet entered and placed, or more like slammed her souvenir that the villagers gifted her after the job, Lucy immediately felt weird. It wasn't a bad sensation, she kind of liked it. Her heart fluttered and her face was more red than the girl's hair that was right in front of her. Lucy also had a booming warmth linger in her body. She didn't know why people were afraid, she thought she was quite the view. She then automatically said "Wow, she's pretty." Little did she know that Lucy would soon fall in love with Erza Scarlet.

The first mission with Fairy Tail's strongest team which includes Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza, was Lucy's first time meeting Erza. Before, Lucy wasn't going to join them until Mirajane offered her to join the three so she can watch Natsu and Gray. Lucy didn't mind at all, it was just that Lucy wanted to make a good first impression on Erza. Lucy didn't think that Erza was just plain terrifying, but she did feel a bit scared whenever around her due to the stories and comments her friends told her. She did want to be friends with her, so she took the chance. Erza spoke to the blonde first at the train station, hearing about how she took out a mercenary gorilla with just her pinkie finger (which actually didn't happen). Erza stated that it would be an honor to have Lucy on their team, and Lucy suddenly turned elated and was glad to hear that from the great Titania. She forgot to thank Mira for telling her to go on the mission with them.

Since the first mission together, Lucy has been falling and falling harder than expected. She had never felt this way for a woman before; it was crazier than looking at Mirajane's photo shoot in Sorcerer's Weekly. She thought that it was some kind of stupid desperation of becoming friends with her, but when Lucy saw Erza use her Requip magic for the first time, Lucy thought she had fallen in love. The blonde mused about how amazing her magic was and how great the armor was when the redhead requipped it. Lucy swore she had hearts formed in her eyes and she felt her heart was going to rip out of her chest any moment. Never in her life has she became a victim of lovesick until that day.

According to Lucy, it was _almost_ like a "_love-at-first-sight_" kind of thing- almost. At the time, she quoted "_almost_" sternly in the letters she would send her mother because she thought that it wouldn't be love if you barely knew the person. Erza's looks caught her attention, but her personality- her "_oh_, _sweet, amazing, beautiful personality_" (Lucy would say) technically dragged her in a vortex of love. Erza was the only person that Lucy could write one billion pages about to her mother. She did write about her in every letter ever since they met, not regretting a single word.

Day after day, mission after mission, Lucy wasn't able to get Erza off her mind. She was no longer scared of Erza (unless she was pissed at her) and she finally became closer to her, gaining more ease when around her. They were almost like best friends; they were inseparable. Ever since, they told each other _EVERYTHING_, even the useless stuff that they will not remember. They'd go shopping, eat out together (Lucy would call these times '_date-but-not-a-date_' date), hangout, sleepover and any thing that two best friends would do. Erza had become nicer and more understanding towards the blonde. The Celestial Wizard learned the gentle side of her crush; Erza acted strong in front of her friends, but she's actually scared all the time. She just acts tough just to push it all away. Lucy understood her without having the Requip Mage telling her anything. Erza always wanted someone to hold her when she was too afraid or too sad to do anything, whether it has to do with her past or anything else. Lucy wanted to be that person. Lucy understood Erza more when the team had to save Erza from the Tower of Heaven. She learned way more about her past and how much Jellal hurt her. A topic like this would make Erza breakdown, giving Lucy the chance to hold her and be there for her. Erza accepted her comforting and thanked her so much for it. Erza remembered that Lucy's heart beats really fast whenever she hugs her.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew how Lucy liked Erza so much. Her attitude would change and so would her facial expression when Erza was around. She would turn all happy-go-lucky and act so kind to everyone. Everyone noticed this, but Erza was dense about these things. Her comrades would say that they were like Juvia and Gray; Lucy and Juvia freaks out about their crushes and Erza and Gray are mindless about them. Some people from the guild, especially Cana and Mirajane, would convince Lucy to ask Erza out on a date. Lucy would deny and when the two other girls go overboard, Lucy would sigh in annoyance and reply with something muttered like "If you think it's so easy, why won't you guys ask her out?" before storming off. Mirajane shrugs as Cana chuckles, drinking more of her booze.

Erza had chosen a job where they had to help a director bring viewers to his theater. They gladly accepted until we realized that all his actors left because his shows are terrible. He asked them to act for them for one play, and still, they accepted. It had to be one of Lucy's favorite missions ever. In the play, Lucy had gotten a role as the princess and Erza was the prince. When Erza had chosen the role after her, Lucy was thrilled. She always thought about Erza being her prince, or to make it better: her "_Knight in Shining Armor_" and mused how cute it was. The debut was a disaster; Erza got stage fright (and Lucy found that adorable) and everything went nuts. Natsu burnt down the entire place and the three of them started fighting on stage. The only part that Lucy thought was great was when Erza kneeled down and gave her a hand, saying "Lady Yanderica! Let's get married and have many children! Like thirty-three!" Lucy knew it was all an act, but in her perspective, Erza is an amazing prince.

Lucy had the time of her life while visiting the Hosenka Spa Town with her team. She was the most excited out of anyone because of the public bath. Yes, the public bath because it was Lucy's chance to see Erza fully naked. But, once arriving at the bath with Erza alone, she wanted to summon Aquarius on to her. Why? Because she wore her armor in the pool. All Lucy wanted was to see Erza naked, even for a millisecond. So then she tried to convince her to take off her armor without sounding desperate, stating that it might feel uncomfortable with it on. Fortunately, Erza agreed and unequipped her armor. The minute she did, Lucy's heart almost stopped. She made it pretty obvious that she checked out her body. Sure, Lucy checked out Erza many times before and was turned on, but this time it went overboard that she could die from blood-loss from a hardcore nosebleed. In Lucy's view, the Titania's curves were perfect, maybe too perfect that she almost peed herself. What attracted Lucy the most was Erza's_ big, juicy_- - forget about it. Lucy was too stunned by Erza's body that she couldn't say anything.. did she have to say something? Snapping out of it, she did, blurting out that Erza looked just as great without her armor. Erza smiled at her compliment, teasing that maybe she should start walking around the guild naked. Lucy turned red, almost drooling at the image of Erza naked at the guild. Lucy was speechless and laughed nervously before Erza told her that she was joking. Oh, how Lucy wished that she was serious.

It all began to fall downhill when Jellal came out of the blue and changed. Lucy never liked Jellal ever since Erza told her about what happened at the Tower of Heaven. She felt relieved when everyone thought that Jellal was dead, but that didn't last forever. Wendy revived him from his unconsciousness and came back alive but with amnesia. Lucy, however, crossed her fingers and wished he had forgotten literally EVERYTHING, especially Erza, which so he did. She didn't want Erza to fall in love with him, but she swore she knew Erza will. He lost all the evil inside him and became kind, especially towards her "one true love". When this all happened, Erza had spent time alone or with Jellal. And this frustrated Lucy.

Everyone knew that Lucy was jealous. It was pretty obvious because Lucy would have this dark aura around her whenever she'd seen Erza talking to Jellal. Or looking at Jellal. Or in football field distance from Jellal.

Her jealousy had gotten so bad that she wrote about five and a half pages to her mom about how much she hated him. She wrote three pages in excruciating detail about what she wanted to do with the "_blue-haired bastard_," two full pages written in deep and dark red ink repeating "_I hate Jellal_," and the last one and a half about Erza. Lucy even invited Gray and Natsu over just to rant about it for four hours straight. It was supposed to be longer, but Natsu had to take care of a few "things" and Gray just.. jumped out the window. They've never seen this side of Lucy in their lives.

The job of resurrecting Jellal and defeating the Oracion Seis made Lucy feel like it took _forever_. She wanted to finish up beating up the Oracion Seis and just throw Jellal to another country so he would never bother her and Erza again. What made Lucy really happy is that he was put under arrest for federal treason. When he did get arrested and proceeded to leave, he just.. suddenly remembers Erza because of her scarlet hair and she got all sad. Lucy wanted to whack him with a tree so he could lose his memory again.

After all that, everything went fine. Erza and Lucy hung out more frequently and everything went back to place. Ever since the Jellal thing happened, Lucy's curiosity went nuts. She didn't know if Erza liked Jellal or had any feelings, so then she'd ask when both girls were alone. They were at Lucy's house, drinking tea, relaxed and both facing each other crisscrossed on Lucy's bed. Lucy suddenly asked Erza whether or not if she likes or liked Jellal, where Lucy received an Erza with a cocked eyebrow, her cup up to her mouth and utter silence. Erza took forever to reply, looking around the blonde's room as if the answer was hidden there. However, Lucy's heart throbbed quickly. Half of her wasn't ready for the answer, a quarter of her was ready, and the other quarter regretted asking that question. After the uncomfortable silence, Lucy apologized and said that she didn't have to answer. Erza shrugged it off and smiled, drinking her tea and calming down Lucy for just a bit. Then Erza finally spoke up.

"I've thought about this before."

Lucy's pulse went up.

"I think.."

Lucy sipped her tea, trying to act as normal as she could as Erza slowly smiled.

"..I _do_.."

The blonde suddenly choked on her tea, spilling it on herself and causing Erza to jump. "_She likes him after all that has happened?_!" Lucy shouted inwardly. The redhead quickly picked up her and Lucy's cup and set it down whatever was close to her and grabbing tissues for Lucy, who was coughing. Erza took the tissues and dabbed the stain that were on Lucy's shirt, that were mostly on her chest. Lucy blushed deeply at the contact, making Erza worry and questioning if she had a fever. Before Lucy could answer, Erza suddenly placed her forehead upon Lucy's, making Lucy get the "lovey-dovey" feelings, but ten times worse. The younger mage could faint any moment since Erza's lips were inches apart from hers, craving to go in and kiss them. Lucy had the hardest time breathing. They stayed in that position for God knows how long before Erza moved away, indicating that Lucy was very warm. She caught her breath and her face resembled a tomato. Erza stood up and told Lucy to take a bath to wash the tea off while she visits the guild. Lucy got up and escorted her, still shocked about Erza's actions. When she left, Lucy closed the door and slid down, putting her hand on her heart that was still beating rapidly. Lucy guaranteed that she heard Erza say something on the opposite side of the door.

Because of that day, Lucy started backing off. The best friends hung out less, almost to the point that they stopped talking, yet Lucy was desperately wanting to be with Erza again. The blonde knew it wasn't the greatest idea, but she didn't want to interfere with Erza and Jellal's relationship (No matter how bad she wanted to) and ruin it with her jealousy. The words that Erza said replayed in her head a billion of times everyday. Whenever Lucy would think of Erza, she would see Jellal right beside her, giving the blonde a headache. The distant friend worried Erza, begging to get an answer out of the blonde who would always reply "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." and would run off. Erza then gave up trying since the answers were always the same as before. It was so bad that the whole guild were aware, soon turning into an everyday subject. Their conclusion of the situation was blank, or they just simply drifted off. Natsu and Gray thought that the team would split up shortly. Lucy and Erza thought the same, too.

Then, there was the S-Class Trials. It went through smoothly, except for the fact that Grimorie Heart, the Magic Council, Zeref and Acnologia interrupted the entire thing. Both girls felt awkward around each other nowadays, but they still talked.. well when they were forced to. It was like they didn't talk in ten years and if they did it would be like discussing a conversation with a new person. Erza even asked Lucy if her and Cana were dating because she considered the fact of being partners for the trials was random.

Realizing that the team couldn't defeat Acnologia, Lucy was devastated. She knew that herself and the guild members wouldn't make it out alive with the "dumb beast" flying around and attacking them. All of them held hands in a circle, promising that they'll return to Fairy Tail after everything. Lucy held Gray's hand on her right and Natsu's on her left, and the spot next to the Salamander was Erza. At this point, Lucy regretted everything. She didn't know that everything would end so suddenly. She wanted to release from the boy's grasps and tackle Erza, saying how sorry she was and how much she missed her. Lucy couldn't though; something held her back from doing anything she desired. There were so many things she wanted to do with Erza before she died. What made it worse was that Lucy didn't confess to her yet, and now she couldn't since it was far too late. The only thing she did was stare at the redhead while crying. There were so many things she wanted to tell her. She wished she said that she loved, or loves Erza and how much she meant to her. Her mind was desperately calling her name numerous of times, yet she spoke nothing. This was it. They both were going to die without a single goodbye.

In the last moment, Erza, who was also crying, looked at Lucy in guilt and in sorrow as if her eyes were trying to say something. Both girls locked eyes, more tears slipping down. Lucy then soon said something barely audible, but Erza caught it.

"I'm sorry."

Before she could realize it, Erza ripped off her grasp from her comrades and ran to Lucy for a final goodbye hug.

Lucy did the same, running into her arms.

Little did they know that while so close to each other's arms, the mastodonic dragon struck and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So that's one half of the fanfiction.. and there's another. I've completed most of the other half but I don't know if I should upload it when it's done cause.. I dunno. LOL. Anyways, tell me whatcha think!  
**


End file.
